


A Friendly Competition

by VoteForNuke



Series: 2020 MGS Summer Games [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Arm Wrestling, M/M, MSF era, mgs summer games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteForNuke/pseuds/VoteForNuke
Summary: A little fun on the beach.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Series: 2020 MGS Summer Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	A Friendly Competition

“Hey.” 

Snake stilled his rocking of the hammock in answer. Distantly, waves crashed against the beach, birds cried over the friendly chatter and the tinny blaring of _Rebel Rebel_. The leaves of the palms holding his hammock scraped dryly together, and over it all, Snake could hear Kaz shift on the sand.   
  
“One more round.” He demanded, before adding in a lighter, almost appeasing voice: “Last time. I promise.” 

“You promise.” Snake echoed, the corner of his lip tilting up. How many times had he heard that?

“Win or lose, this is the last time. It’ll be final. The winner will win and the loser will lose.” Kaz nodded to himself. For a moment, Snake wondered why he was so serious about this. It was just a fun pastime between comrades, a friendly competition; there was no need for honor matches or letting it eat away at your pride. Snake must have forgotten who he was dealing with for a moment. 

His muscles were aching from the previous day’s mission. He’d been looking forward to the monthly birthday party as a day to relax, rest his back from all the crouching and crawling. Maybe that was Kaz’s battle plan. Pick a fight with Snake when he was already weak. Clever, if not cheap. With a huff, Snake sat up in the hammock. 

Kaz held steady under his gaze. The sunset bathed him a neon fuschia, dark blue shadows sketched over his stern expression. His jaw was sternly set, brows dipping behind his sunglasses, stance wide and unwavering. It was almost funny how serious Kaz could take the littlest of things. He guessed it was that same die hard attitude and fixation on detail that made him such a great businessman. 

Snake let the silence stretch on between them, testing Kaz. 

“Alright,” Snake said when he didn’t break. Swinging his other leg free from the hammock, he popped his back. “If it’s the last time, I better not miss it.” 

A grin split across Kaz’s face. Instantly, those square shoulders eased and his entire body seemed light again. “Right this way, Snake.” He gestured with a little bow, like a gentleman directing a lady. Snake groaned to himself when he spotted exactly where Kaz was steering him. On the flattest part of the beach, far from the grills and sleeping drunks, a table had been cleared just for the occasion with an idle crowd guarding it. Most were too distracted with conversation or nursing hot beers, until someone sent up the victory call. Kaz had talked Snake into another match, the fight was on!   
  
All the clapping and cheering drew the attention of the rest, and by the time they had reached the table, the crowd had nearly tripled. The sheer humor of the situation was the only thing keeping Snake from gritting his teeth. 

He took his side of the table, the crowd quickly closing in behind him to form a circle. Whispers and bets were swapped as Kaz shook out his arms and found his stance. Snake mirrored him, though it was lacking in enthusiasm. He rested his elbow on the table, gripping Kaz’s hand and sorting out a comfortable position. 

Dingo stepped up, clearing his throat loudly to silence the crowd. “I think everybody is familiar with the rules, by now,” he started, earning a few chuckles. “But, here we go: one hand only, no gripping the table, both feet on the ground.” 

Snake nodded in understanding. Kaz’s hand felt a little different. More calloused, the tendons that stretched under the webbing of his thumb were firmer. Must have been working out for this. These little matches happened so often that Snake now knew the finest details of his first officer’s hand by touch alone.

Huh. 

“You know, Kaz,” Snake interrupted the beat of silence before the countdown could start. Kaz’s gaze lifted from his fixation on the table top. “I kind of feel like...you’re just making excuses to hold my hand.” He lips tilted up in an innocent smile. 

Kaz stiffened as a hushed ‘ooh’ went over the crowd. At his silence, at the way the visible heat crept up his neck, giggles followed. The smile widened across Snake’s lips and Kaz squared his shoulders with a cough.

“Just focus on losing.” He muttered.    
  
Snake rolled his eye as Dingo started the count down. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my socials for more!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://votefornuke.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/votefornuke?)


End file.
